


Jealousy

by XxXKatieLouXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXKatieLouXxX/pseuds/XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU 6th year fic. Hermione is jealous, but is it about what you first think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A short AU 6th year fic. Hermione is jealous, but is it about what you first think?
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah thats right I'm J.K Rowling and that's why I'm on a fanfiction website... *Rolls eyes dramatically*
> 
>  _Italics - Speech_  
>  Normal - Hermione's Thoughts

I, Hermione Jean Granger, don't usually get like this but I have never been more jealous. All I can think about is that thing, swirling around and around in Ron's mouth. I'm sure he does it purposely just to annoy me. He always does it right in front of me, like he's trying to tempt me to do something about it. I don't think he realises what he's doing to me, that he's effecting me by doing it. Maybe I should do something about it. _"Just go and kiss him"_ Ginny and Harry both whisper at once, bringing me out of my reverie.

 _"I can't"_ I whisper back harshly.

 _"Yes, you can, now go!"_ I gather up all of the courage I possess, walk up to him, remove the obstructing object away from his mouth and kiss him gently on the lips. I pull away and whisper to him _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_ he whispers back. I start to walk away but he runs ahead of me, blocks my way and says rather quietly and awkwardly _"Would you, erm, like to go to Hogsmead with me on Saturday?"_

 _"Of, course, I would!"_ I say excitedly.

Ron says goodnight to me, gives me a quick kiss on the lips and heads up to his dormitory. I walk back over to Ginny and Harry who were doubled over in laughter. When suddenly they stop laughing and Harry (who looked like he had been crying with all the laughter) whispers _"I can't believe you were that jealous of a lollipop"_

And with that they both go back to their previous state of laughter. I tell them both to grow up and start to head upstairs to my dormitory. Before I get to the top I hear someone whisper _"I love you."_

I turn around to see who said it, even though I knew who it was, but he was gone. So I say _"I love you too."_ quietly into the darkness.


End file.
